What Should have Been
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: What should have been the end of the ep. TWO BODIES IN THE LAB. they REALLY could have elaborated on the ending. K just to be safe, but its not bad at all! and this is a ONESHOT so hope you enjoy. may change from a oneshot if ppl like!so R


**AN: **I do not own anything ... (i dunno why we make sure to say this, but everyone else does, so yeah.) This is my first FanFic & I hope you likee! D

**ALTLERNATE ENDING - Two Bodies in the Lab**

Once Agent Booth stepped into the old, cold, and abandoned building he made sure he was completely on his toes. His "sniper abilities" kicked in and he was fully on-guard: even though his wounds made it difficult to stay like that. He paused and realized that if he dies, Bones would have even less hope for survival.

As Booth turned the first corner, he stepped on something; it was shiny, and it jingled, it was a ring full of keys - Bones' keys! He immediately looked and turned to where the keys seemed to lead. He paused momentarily thinking to him self: If I don't get to her in time, I'll never forgive myself! He gritted his teeth to prepare himself for what he might see around the corner.

The thought barely escaped his mind when he turned the corner and saw Bones gagged and tied. Booths eyes widened at the sight of seeing her - scared and alone. But he soon realized she was not alone, there was a man in front of her - the killer. Booth's eyes filled with anger. He shot the man quickly in the hand to keep his gun hand from pulling the trigger of the gun up to Bones' head. The cops ran in and took care of the rest. Booth jogged, as fast as his injuries would allow, to Bones. She was kneeling on the floor with her hands tied above her head, she had tears streaming down her face. Booth kneeled in front of her and could see the fear in her eyes begin to fade. He gut her hands loose, and she feel onto his shoulder - his injured shoulder; But he didn't care. He had found her - alive! And for that he would get blown up all over again if he had too!

Bones, who was clutching Booth for dear life, was leaking tears all over his neck. But Booth didn't flinch, he didn't care. He just kept softly rubbing her back.

"Booth! You should be in the hospital! What are you doing here?" Bones barked between sobs.

"I ... I." he couldn't even really answer that himself. "Why did I come?" he asked himself. Finally he answered the best he could. "I, I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't found you! The minute I realized that creep I sent you out with planned to hurt you..."he paused to look her in the eye, and push her hair back from her face. He cursed under his breath for sending her out into danger. She squeezed his shoulder lightly to comfort him, to assure him that she was okay. "I..." his breath became unsteady when he pictured her body: bloody, and limp, dead."I guess I just jumped into ass kicking mode!" he attempted to make her smile. She tried but couldn't. So he just kept rocking her back and forth. He held her tight and stroked her hair. She kept clutching Booth. Finally about 5 minutes had passed from when Booth made his 'heroic' entrance to save her. She pulled back a little. Her face was tear streaked; but when he looked at her, she still looked beautiful to him. She kept her arms around his neck and tilted his head a little and muttered, "Thank-you." She paused, "I owe you ... my life." And with that she kissed him, lightly on the mouth - making sure she didn't touch any of his wounds.

**FADE**

Bones and Booth sat silently in Booth's hospital room. Booth had his eyes closed, the meds made him tired. So Bones, who was wearing a beautiful black dress and a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond, just sat in a chair next to him and slowly stroked his hand. He began to stir, and finally woke up. She apologized for waking him, but he ignored her. "I'm sorry Booth - I have a date tonight." "Ahh." He sighed. "Didn't think that beautiful dress and that necklace were on you to impress me any ways." he joked with a smile. She just looked into her hero's eyes and couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was to be alive, and how thankful she was that he had saved her, oh so many times.

**-RING RING-**

"Brennan" She answered, "Oh, hi. Yes, I'm on my way." She hung up and looked back at Booth some what sympathetically. "You gonna be ok!" She asked, almost hoping he'd ask her to stay. She didn't really feel like leaving him, even though she wasn't sure why. "I'll be fine. You go have fun." Booth said with a wink. She said "Ok." And left the room a little disappointed.

She left only to come back a minute later. Booth looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I can go out anytime. Right now I should be with you. I'm a little tired anyway." He gave her his classic 'charm' smile and said "ok, How does a TV movie sound?" he asked as he patted an empty spot next to him on his hospital bed.

She smiled, her cheeks became red, but she accepted his invitation. She sat on his bed. They turned on an old movie, some sort of a classic she knew everyone in the world had seen but her, and she settled in next to him. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. He let out a pained sigh, but just smiled and stroked her cheek. She looked at the red and brown and black bruises and cuts he had on his stomach. She put her hand lightly on his stomach and traced one of his scars with her thumb. He put his mouth to her head and kissed her hair firmly. And without finishing the movie, they fell asleep; her head on his chest, his arm protectively around her waist, and both of them had light smiles on their faces, and there they were ... together.

**END**

**AN: Hope you like, this is my first FanFic EVERRR so please tell me what i can do to make it better, but also please tell me what you do like, so i can definately do that again! hehe D **


End file.
